


Double Bubble Trouble

by Zombiiewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, M/M, Rimming, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiiewrites/pseuds/Zombiiewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Novak twins are definitely a handful and living next door to them definitely keeps him busy but Dean wouldn't change a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Bubble Trouble

Dean tests the integrity of the branch with one boot, crouched in the space beneath his opened window with a sturdy grip on either side of the frame. Confidently, he hauls himself out the rest of the way and grapples his way across the width of the gargantuan oak tree with a tight, stuttering hold on one of the overhead branches. 

Despite the blinds being shut, he can see the faint blue aura of the nightlight warming the translucent, white panels in the otherwise dark room. With a grunt, he stabilizes himself against the adjacent window sill and gives the lower sash a little tug. 

Like usual, it's unlocked and lifts effortlessly. 

Smiling, he wedges himself inside and stills the clattering blinds with one hand while searching for his footing against the plush carpet within. While he shuts the window, he peers over his shoulder at one of the two beds and quirks an eyebrow at the single lump he spots beneath the covers. The other bed is empty but that isn't surprising--the boys don't like sleeping alone. However, what is peculiar is that only one of them seems to be around. 

It's all become so routine now that even in the dark, Dean can maneuver his way around the Novak twins' bedroom with ease--though, they never let him live down the one instance where he had tripped over Jimmy's text books and given himself a bloody nose. Hence, the addition of the nightlight. 

He pads across the room quietly, bending over to untie his boots only when he's at the foot of the bed. A small smile graces his lips at the sound of the soft, little snores and the puff of brown hair peaking out from beneath the comforter; just from the way he's sleeping--curled up in a ball as opposed to spread out across the length of the entire bed--Dean's pretty sure it's Jimmy but it's nearly impossible to tell in the dark on account of them being identical. 

When he shrugs off his jacket and flannel, crawls up beside the sleeping body, and eases the sheets off of his face to expose more of those delicate features, his assumptions are confirmed. 

Jimmy screws his eyes shut a little tighter at the disturbance but doesn't open them. Instead, he just scrunches his nose and slides his hands over Dean's forearms and biceps before encircling his neck in a lazy loop. 

"Hey, sweetheart," Dean says, voice as soft and adoring as always. He brushes some of Jimmy's hair back and kisses his forehead while settling down next to him on his side. Jimmy mitigates the unwanted distance between them immediately by scooting closer and burying his face beneath Dean's chin with a contented sigh.

Brandishing an affectionate grin, Dean continues combing his fingers through the other boy's hair while rubbing his side through the blanket. "Where's your brother?" He murmurs, already working his way beneath the covers to press his still clothed body against Jimmy's mostly nude one; one graze of his fingers against his hip tells him he's wearing those cute, little jersey boy briefs and nothing else. 

"Mm, downstairs or something...playing video games, I think," Jimmy replies, tired voice muffled by Dean's shirt and eyes still closed peacefully. "He wouldn't turn the sound off and I was trying to sleep, so I kicked him out," he adds with a bashful little smile that would have gone unseen had Dean not looked down before he nuzzled into him again. As much as the boys love one another, they are still brothers and the occasional fight does happen. Still, this seems trivial for them.

Dean rolls the two of them over with ease, lifting Jimmy so that he is sprawled out on top of him, chest to chest. "Yeah, baby?" He lets out, dragging his palms down over his back, rolling firm circles into his shoulder blades before descending beneath the waistband of his underwear to repeat the action against his perky backside. Dean's almost certain that there is more to the story that what Jimmy's shared but he doesn't linger on the subject long. "How'd your test go yesterday?" He asks, pressing a few more lazy kisses against the side of Jimmy's head while spreading his cheeks. 

Jimmy hums at the subtle stimulation and arches into those large hands, struggling with his words at the first graze of Dean's calloused fingertip against his hole. "Mm, it went fine," Jimmy sighs, "thanks for doing the flashcards with me. I think they helped a lot," he manages to get out, shuddering when Dean sinks in the first finger with ease. 

"Anytime." Dean curls his finger and trails his free hand up the brunette's back, laughing through his nose when he feels Jimmy starting to grind against his denim clad thigh. "Does that feel good, baby? You want another finger in that slutty hole?" He grunts, obliging only when Jimmy nods and begins to chew on his lower lip. The second digit pushes in with only minimal resistance, much to Dean's surprise. "Why're you so wet already, babe? Hm?" He practically growls, sinking his fingers in shallowly and marveling at the lewd, slick sounds that come with each thrust. 

Just then, the bedroom door clicks open. The light from the hallway leaks into the room briefly before it is shadowed and eventually shut out by the door. "Because he was fucking himself on one of  _my_ toys before I even got home from work," Castiel answers bluntly, his lithe form tinted blue and illuminated only by the nightlight near the window. Save for the simple white T-shirt and the color of his panties, he matches Jimmy down to the T. 

Dean huffs out another laugh, putting together the story with Castiel's new perspective. "Is that right?" He catches the slight blush on Jimmy's cheeks and glances up at Castiel when he tugs the shirt over his head and tosses it to the floor carelessly, revealing that lean body, toned and tight in all the right places. 

"Oh, now he has nothing to say, of course. You should have heard him, Dean. I could hear him moaning from the driveway. I don't think he was even going to send us pictures or anything," Castiel continues, disappointment evident in his tone. He pads over to the bed and squeezes in between the other two and the wall, instantly sliding a hand into his twin's hair to force his head back aggressively. "Come on, Jimmy. Tell him. Tell him how you fucked yourself out and came all over the floor when I walked in on you," he lets out roughly, raising his eyebrows cockily when Jimmy finally squints his eyes open. "He was being so grumpy, Dean...just cause he tired himself out riding that big, fake cock. Wouldn't let me play my game or anything because he wanted to go to bed. Selfish, Jimmy," Cas narrows his eyes into a glare and releases his grip on his brother's hair reluctantly. 

After a brief moment of silence to thank whatever higher power has granted him two of the most perfect lovers on the planet, Dean reaches his unoccupied hand towards Cas and rubs at the back of his neck in an effort to calm him down. "It's okay, Cas. He's going to make it up to you by letting you go first, right, Jimmy?" Dean offers, stilling his fingers just long enough for Jimmy to nod. 

Castiel sighs, peering between the two as though contemplating the compromise, but ultimately smiles at the terms and forgives his brother. He slinks his way over and presses his lips to Jimmy's, humming into his mouth when their tongues meet and slide against one another while stroking his back apologetically. Dean loses himself watching the heated make out session currently unfolding on his chest, nearly forgetting about his own obligation until Jimmy starts whining and pushing back against his digits. 

He gives him a few more generous thrusts, fingertips brushing over that tiny bundle of nerves inside that makes him contract and relax so prettily around his fingers, and slowly withdraws much to Jimmy's discontent. Cas pulls back at about the same time, face flushed and lips already swollen from kissing, and looks to Dean for instruction. "C'mere, baby," Dean grunts and eyes Castiel, already scooting up so that he is propped up against the headboard. "Jimmy, get that big cock nice and wet, okay?" He adds, nodding down towards his member, his obvious erection outlined by the tented denim. Once Castiel is sitting up, Dean scoops him up from his underarms and lifts him effortlessly, grinning when Cas takes the hint and stands above him with his front to the wall and each hand gripping a post on the headboard. 

"Good boy," Dean grumbles, kissing and nibbling at his thighs and nuzzling his cock through the fabric of his panties. "Take these off so I can open you up. Want that, baby? Mm, I know you do," He lets out, kissing away the goosebumps that form along the tops of his legs. While Cas obliges and starts inching them off, Jimmy is making quick work of unfastening the offending button and fly of Dean's jeans. It's only a matter of seconds before the three of them are nude and their clothing is discarded haphazardly across the bedroom. 

"Oh fuck," Castiel whimpers, letting his head bump against the wall as Dean licks him open, his neck craning back and strong jaw bracketing his eager hole. Each firm stroke of Dean's tongue has him huffing and struggling to stay standing. His thighs quiver under the intense pleasure as soft moans spill from his lips, the sound only rivaled by Dean's own reverberating hums and groans. "You're sucking him so good, aren't you, Jimmy? You're so fucking good at sucking cock," Cas grits through his teeth, knowing, even though he can't quite turn around in his current position, that his brother is the one eliciting those perfect sounds from their mutual partner. When Dean starts fucking into him with his tongue, Castiel lets out a series of curses weaved into shallow gasps and stuttered moans. "Feels so good, Dean," he pants out desperately, voice sounding completely wrecked and knees threatening to buckle. 

Dean continues to tongue relentlessly at Cas' puckering entrance, spreading and digging his blunt nails into the fleshy globes of his backside. He abandons one cheek to tangle a hand into Jimmy's hair when he feels that warmth moistness of his mouth engulf him, instantly bucking into the sensation and groaning when Jimmy just takes it without so much as a gag. By the time the younger Novak sets a pace, Dean's fucking his tongue into Cas feverishly, ignoring the slight ache from his awkward positioning and totally uncaring of the saliva dribbling down his chin. "Could do this all night, baby. Love eating this sweet, little ass. Love the sounds you make when you're getting rimmed. You always get so loud," Dean encourages, warm breath coasting over Castiel's genitals while he attempts to catch his breath--which is close to impossible given Jimmy's enthusiastic sucking.

Cas is good at giving head too but Jimmy is...something else; the fact that he lacks a gag reflex probably being the main thing that separates him and his brother. He takes him so easily, always starting with shy, little sucks and licks against his shaft before polishing the head of his cock with that flat of his tongue. He works his hand over Dean's hard dick, squeezing enough to make the foreskin gather and precome leak at the tip before swirling his tongue into the loose skin until his mouth is salty and wet. This kind of  _torture_ continues for at least two minutes--Jimmy just savoring and worshiping every magnificent inch of Dean's manhood--before he grows bolder, finally gathering enough confidence to look up and watch the way Dean's chest heaves under his touch and admire the pronounced lines of his jaw while it snaps between Cas' flawless cheeks. He hums around the thick cock in his mouth at the sight of his brother gradually losing his composure,  momentarily overlooking his jealousy to revel in Castiel's apparent bliss and the quiet, little pleasurable sobs spilling from his mouth.

It isn't until Jimmy starts to deep throat him that Dean finally pulls away and looks down at him. Although he's been petting his hair throughout, the eye contact is what really makes Jimmy squirm. The moment that hard, emerald gaze is upon him, he's hit with this wave of determination to give Dean anything and everything and does whatever he can to demonstrate that enthusiasm. 

"Son of a bitch, J-Jimmy," Dean exhales, both hands shooting up to brace either side of the younger boy's head as he bottoms out over his cock, nose buried in the dark curls at his base and tongue cupping the underside of his member with every descent. "That's it, baby. Fuck, you're such a good, little cocksucker," Dean whispers, having to tear his eyes away for a moment just to keep from succumbing to the pleasure early. Once he gets his second wind, he looks down and groans, carding a hand through Jimmy's damp hair, "but you already knew that, huh, baby? You love being talked to like that, don't you? Like being called a little cocksucker because you're  _so_ fucking good at it." Dean gnashes his teeth when Jimmy just hums around him in response and starts bobbing over him in slow, deliberate drags, taking him to the hilt each time. A breathless smile spreads over his face when Cas reaches down to wipe the pressure induced tears from his brother's cheeks, swiping his thumb beneath each eye before affectionately petting his hair alongside Dean's own hand. 

Meanwhile, Cas trails his lips across Dean's shoulder and neck, only seeking out his lips once his throat is sufficiently covered in blemishes and hickeys. They kiss, hot and deep, while Castiel continues to guide his brother's head over Dean's cock with the hand in his hair, setting the pace for him. He swipes his tongue across Dean's tongue and teeth, groaning into his mouth hungrily when Dean starts to toy with one of his nipples, rolling and pinching it between his fingertips. Dean chuckles from somewhere deep in his chest at the little gasps Cas lets out and the way he glares and whimpers all at once, looking as though he's about to implode from overstimulation. "What's wrong, baby? Too much?" Dean teases with a smirk, loving how hard Castiel tries to maintain his sobriety during foreplay. Unlike Jimmy, who is not beyond begging for it, Cas will hold out as long as he can. 

"Fuck off," Cas replies bluntly, embarrassment surfacing on his cheeks in the form of a blush. When Dean twists, something like a punishment for his language, Castiel exhales sharply and involuntarily grinds right up against Dean's thigh, leaving the skin shiny and wet. 

"Better check that attitude, Cas," Dean threatens, rubbing his chest harshly and leaning over to peck his lips when Castiel settles down with a submissive whimper--a gentle reminder that he'll get what he wants if he cooperates. Sighing, Dean reluctantly eases himself back and thus, away from Jimmy's wonderful mouth. He's quick to dish out some praise, delicately cupping Jimmy's face once he sits up and kissing him insistently. "So good for me, Jimmy. Look how hard you got me, baby," he murmurs against his lips, giving himself a few lazy strokes. "I want both of you to lay down on your backs," Dean instructs, reaching over to tug open the bedside drawer where he knows they keep a generous supply of lubricant. 

"Fuck," Dean breathes once he focuses his attention back on the boys, both of them laying near the foot of the bed, Jimmy with his knees bent and his feet planted on the mattress and Cas with his thighs to his chest and his legs partially suspended. "Stroke those pretty, little cocks for me. Come on," he lets out, already working on lubricating his own member, although Jimmy did more than a sufficient job. The desperate, quiet moans that soon fill the room are like music to Dean's ears and watching his boys pleasure themselves only makes it that much hotter. As promised, he goes to Castiel first. 

He taps the tip of his bare cock against the boy's puckering entrance after dripping a few extra drops of lube over it, grinning at the wet slap and the way Castiel writhes atop the mattress chanting his name like it's part of a goddamn scripture. "Gotta' open up for me, baby. You're too tense. Gotta' calm down, angel. Deep breaths," Dean says quietly, unable to push in more than a couple of inches at first. Fortunately, Cas manages to relax after a few heavy gulps and jagged inhales. From there, Dean slips into him easily, both of them groaning out in unison at the sinking, filling sensation. 

"Oh fuck, Dean. S-So fucking huge," Cas gasps, gathering the sheet next to his head and bracing the other hand against Dean's bicep. "Fuck me, fuck me. Oh god, fuck me," Castiel whines, already pushing back and circling his hips impatiently. 

Dean steadies the other boy's movements, thumbs pinning him down by the hipbones, and watches as Cas' ass practically pulls in the last couple inches. "So fucking greedy for my cock, Cas. You want to get fucked hard, baby?" he growls, rocking into him but making no move to unsheathe himself from that tight heat. When Castiel just nods frantically and gapes up at him with those big, blue eyes there is no way Dean can say no. He pulls out nearly entirely before driving back in, evoking the most edible moan turned whimper from the youth. Gradually, Dean sets a pace that has Castiel crying out and sliding up the length of the bed from the power of his thrusts alone. "That's it, Cassie. Take that fat cock," he bites, releasing the hold on his hips so that he can instead grip him under the knees. 

Jimmy keeps stroking himself, dragging his incisors over his pouty, lower lip and watching the other two patiently. Seeing Cas get so worked up leaves him completely speechless and painfully hard; however, rather than taking care of himself, he opts to help bring his brother to his peak when he senses he's close. Abandoning his own manhood, Jimmy scoots up close and wraps his slender fingers around the girth of his twin's swollen member, swiping his thumb across the head before nuzzling into the space beside his ear. Castiel turns his cheek into the mattress to kiss him, moaning into his mouth and pulling away just enough to show Dean how their tongues swirl together so perfectly. 

"You like watching, don't you, Jimmy? Like watching Cas get fucked nice and rough?" Dean prompts, grinning exasperatedly and still thrusting in with vigor. Even though Jimmy is nowhere near as vocal as Cas during sex, that shy facade always drives Dean crazy. After nearly a year of these almost nightly visits, he's well aware of what the Novak twins are into and he'd venture to say that Jimmy is the kinkier one. 

"Yeah," Jimmy murmurs back, bashfully. He smiles at the attention but hides his face in the crook of Castiel's neck, kissing and lapping at the salty skin there. 

Dean smirks, stopping briefly to readjust Cas and press his legs harder into his chest. The new angle has both of them panting and moaning louder than before. "Mm, getting close, baby? I can feel you clamping around my dick," he lets out, only thrusting harder when he's met with the slight resistance. Between Dean's insistent pounding and Jimmy's synchronized strokes, it's only a matter of minutes before Cas is at the edge.

"Fuck me harder. Fuck...Dean, I..." Castiel comes with a shout and a whimper, tossing his head back and letting his jaw fall slack as his orgasm rips through him. His entire body arches and shudders as glob after glob erupts from his member, coating both his stomach and his brother's hand in the sticky mess. His chest rises and falls sporadically as Jimmy spreads his come over his stomach and toys with one of his earlobes, humming into his ear until he starts to come down from his intense climax. 

Licking his lips, Dean carefully withdraws and gives his lover an affectionate little pat against his thigh before leaning over to capture his lips briefly. "You did so good, baby. Mm," he smiles when Cas flashes him a sleepy grin and nudges their noses together before pecking his lips once more and shifting his attention to Jimmy who has never looked more needy in his life. 

"Come here, sweetheart," Dean beckons, scooting back towards the headboard with a huff, spreading his legs some. Jimmy listens, leaving Cas to bask in his post-coital bliss so he can settle on Dean's lap. Dean's hands grip Jimmy's waist loosely while he lowers himself onto his straining arousal, letting out the most sensual, low groan until he's completely stuffed. "That's better than the toy, huh, baby?" Dean teases, sliding his hands from his sides to his ass so he can guide him on and off of his length. He knows it wont be long given their position; Jimmy loves the closeness and security of Dean's big body pressing into him from every angle. 

"Mmhm," Jimmy sighs, parting his lips and sloping his eyebrows in desperation while stabilizing himself with a flat hand against Dean's stomach. He rocks back and forth on his cock, bouncing only once he finds his own sweet spot. "Nhn, f-fuck," Jimmy pants, gazing up at him, "right there." Soft noises of satisfaction pour out of him as he selfishly grinds Dean's member right up against his prostate, moaning sweetly when the warmth in his belly coils and ignites.

"Yeah, baby? Move that ass. Come on, ride that big cock. You look so good like this, Jimmy. You moan so pretty for me whenever you use my cock," Dean breathes huskily, removing his hands so Jimmy can move freely. 

Cas moves somewhere near Dean's feet and eventually settles at the older boy's side, humming in amusement at how enthusiastically his brother is moving on Dean's lap. He coaxes Dean to face him with a hand against his cheek and pulls him into a needy kiss, just savoring the taste of his lips and the subtle vibrations of every moan and grunt. 

By the time Jimmy's at his peak, he is biting down on the back of his own hand and snapping his hips back and forth feverishly. He comes untouched, pitched breaths escaping him and his cock twitching and emptying against his stomach in volumes. "Oh god, Dean," he whispers, clawing languidly at his lover's chest and slumping against his broad chest with an exhausted whimper.

Dean grunts and curses at the sudden constriction around his cock, actively holding back his orgasm until he's certain Jimmy is satisfied. Knowing Cas will make a fuss otherwise, he opts to pull out rather than come inside. "You want this come, boys?" Dean asks, voice lowering an octave or two as he nears his climax. He breathes out a laugh through his nose at how quickly the two of them scramble to get into position despite their own exhaustion, both of them on their knees at the edge of the bed practically salivating as Dean strokes himself before them. 

Standing and bracing himself against the headboard, Dean pumps himself and soon spills his hot come across their two, identical faces with a strangled groan; anything that misses their mouths is quickly lapped up by the others' tongue. He clenches his jaw as their pink, little tongues dart out over his pulsating length, Cas licking him clean while Jimmy sucks the head of his cock and milks him for every last drop. "Holy shit," Dean sighs, tilting his head back and shutting his eyes while tangling a hand in each of the twins' hair. When he finally composes himself enough to look down, there are two sets of blue eyes staring up at him and he can't help but smile. 

The three of them soon settle in one of the two beds a few minutes later, still sticky and sweaty but too sated to care. Dean keeps an arm around each of the boys, fingertips stroking over their shoulders while he presses a kiss to the tops of their heads one at a time and sighs heavy. Jimmy is the first to drift to sleep, nestled comfortably in the junction between Dean's chest and armpit while Dean and Cas stay up a little while longer so Cas can show him what game he's playing--on mute now, of course. 

The Novak twins are definitely a handful and living next door to them definitely keeps him busy but Dean wouldn't change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut between the Novak twins, Jimmy and Castiel, and their next door neighbor, Dean Winchester. Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
